


Something

by weebshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Fluff, M/M, and is a cheesy romantic little shit, disgusting fluff, domestic bby's af, he sings the beatles to oikawa, iwa is really cute, let me live i don't know what to tag this, me trying to write something in oikawas pov for once, pure fluff, this was supposed to be for Oikawa's bday but ya girl was late, what do I even tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weebshit/pseuds/weebshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In short, Iwaizumi gets wine drunk and sings to Oikawa on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes, I was supposed to post this on Oikawa's birthday 5 days ago. yes, I am trash. I apologize. But regardless I hope you enjoy this actual mountain of fluff because I love writing fluffy iwaoi's so much they're so good.

His smile had always been beautiful - always sincere and genuine, unlike Oikawa who held countless fake smiles, never wanting to disappoint or seem rude by staying straight faced to some pretty girl or passerby on the street. Iwaizumi didn’t care. His smiles were precious to him, never just given out to any stranger.

Oikawa was proud to say he’d managed to draw the most smiles out of his beloved Iwa-chan.

Whenever he got to see one of Iwaizumi’s rare smiles, Oikawa felt his chest tighten and his heart race a little faster. All crinkled eyes and shallowly dimpled cheeks, Oikawa treasured each perfect little upturn of his lips he could get out of Iwaizumi. He almost didn’t mind how little he’d smile for him, because when those moments did come it was something to treasure.

Tonight was one of those moments.

Iwaizumi was all smiles - more so than Oikawa had seen in awhile. From lopsided grins hidden by a roll of the eyes at Oikawa’s bad jokes, to full on laughter he didn’t even try to hide.

The two of them stumbled into the door together, matching grins plastered on their faces as they held onto each other, using the other for support as wobbly legs guided them up to the bedroom.

The night had been perfect and Oikawa couldn’t remember having a better birthday in his life. The thought that Iwaizumi and the rest of his friends had put into surprising him like that made him feel like there were truly people who cared for him - a feeling Oikawa had searched for the majority of his life.

After a few glasses of wine and enough desserts to curb his sweet tooth, he and Iwaizumi were both were left on some euphoric (slightly drunken) cloud that Oikawa didn’t want to come down from anytime soon.

He held onto his boyfriend as they pushed through the door of the bedroom, flopping down onto the bed together. Iwaizumi first, landing on his stomach and burying his face in a pillow before Oikawa did the same, plopping down on top of Iwaizumi. The shorter let out a grunt at being crushed by his body weight but didn’t try to fight it.

Oikawa sighed as he made himself comfortable with Iwaizumi as his personal mattress and he ran his fingers through locks of thick, dark hair.

“Iwa-chan,” He began, his voice holding the obvious sleepiness that was ready to overtake the both of them. It was nearly one in the morning after all and they’d had a busy day of celebration. “Thank you for tonight, for planning everything and for thinking of me like that… it was really sweet.”

Iwaizumi just smiled again and turned his head around, facing Oikawa the best he could with said birthday boy laying on top of him before he brought their lips together in a quick, chaste kiss. “You’re welcome.”

That didn’t seem to stop Oikawa though and he continued to ramble on, letting his fingers caress Iwaizumi’s cheeks now that his face wasn’t buried in a pillow. “Thank you for always sticking by me even though I’m a pain in the ass and you deserve so much better than me. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for… everything.” Oikawa’s words were a bit slurred and messy, but his voice was soft and genuine and he managed to get his point out regardless: he truly did appreciate everything Iwaizumi did for him.

“Shut up. Even if I do deserve better than you,” Iwaizumi teased, closing his eyes as he melted under the touch of Oikawa’s gentle fingers, “I wouldn’t want anyone else.”

It was stupidly cheesy, and Oikawa’s initial reaction was to make fun of Iwaizumi for even saying that, but the overwhelming warmth that spread throughout him at the other’s words stopped his tongue and froze his body.

Dammit, it wasn’t fair - Iwaizumi would go from being the most unromantic person to ever walk the face of this earth, to spewing things like that with absolutely no shame. It caught Oikawa off guard every time, leaving him a blubbering mess as he tried to make sense of how someone like Iwaizumi could be so romantic sometimes.

Once he had managed to regain control of his thoughts as well as his annoying blush, Oikawa let his fingers travel back up the side of Iwaizumi’s cheeks, letting the light stubble tickle him. He then let his hands curl back in his boyfriend’s hair, knowing that whether he’d admit it or not, Iwaizumi liked having his hair played with.

He let himself relax, laying his head on Iwaizumi’s back just below his neck as he let one hand lazily rub at his scalp, messing with his boyfriend’s hair mindlessly. “You’re a romantic after all Iwa-chan.” He muttered tiredly as his lips ghosted over the back of Iwaizumi’s neck.

“Am not…” He mumbled, though as his eyes slipped shut it was clear Iwaizumi wasn’t going to make an effort to argue with him.

“You are.” He declared with finality, the two of them falling silent after that. Oikawa just let the events of the night sink in, let his mind wander back and forth around how much he loved his Iwa-chan and just how lucky he was to have him.

It wasn’t until the two of them were both about to pass out that Oikawa made some move to get up, rolling off of Iwaizumi’s back and onto the bed beside him so that they were face to face.

He watched as green-grey eyes slipped open to stare back at his own and he smiled just a little. “We should get ready before we actually go to sleep.” He reminded him, considering they were both still dressed in rather nice clothes that were not fit for sleeping. Or, alternatively, Oikawa still had to do his nightly routine, which was extensive.

“Hmm… whatever.” Iwaizumi mumbled, not seeming to care about his current state of being, more focused on simply passing out. Oikawa would argue that this was why he’d still get acne despite them being out of their teens now. Iwaizumi seldom washed his face before bed, or any other time for that matter.

Oikawa just sighed in annoyance and sat up off the bed, heading into the bathroom. He left the door open just so that the light flooding in from the bathroom would possibly annoy Iwaizumi enough to get him up.

It worked.

A few minutes later, Iwaizumi was dragging himself off of the bed and finding himself some pajamas he could sleep in. Lazily, he slipped out of his dress pants and into comfortable plaid pajama bottoms that he’d had since high school. Oikawa always made fun of him for still wearing them, but he always argued that they were the comfiest pants he owned and refused to get rid of them.

It seemed to be quite the task for Iwaizumi to unbutton his shirt and he ended up sitting down at the edge of the bed as his fingers worked in frustration to undo the tiny buttons. Oikawa giggled as he glanced at his boyfriend from the bathroom. How could someone as stubborn and grumpy as Iwaizumi be so adorable sometimes?

Oikawa finished up brushing his teeth and stared back at the mirror as he put on the same face mask he did every night before bed. Iwaizumi always made fun of him for it, and with his normally perfectly styled hair pulled back out of his face and the bright green mess of avocado and who knows what else covering his skin, Oikawa couldn’t really blame him.

As he was finishing cleaning up the bathroom, Oikawa heard a soft humming coming from the other room. It was soft, hardly even audible and he almost wondered if he was hearing things for a second. He peeked his head around the corner, finding Iwaizumi finally letting his plain white dress shirt fall around his arms before he pulled it off (he must’ve finally gotten the buttons undone) and tugged one of his t shirts over his head, one of the old, worn out looking one’s with bands on them that Oikawa’d never heard of.

Coming from his boyfriend’s direction, there was in fact humming. Oikawa shut off the bathroom light and sauntered back into the bedroom. The room was dark, aside from the dim light still flooding in from the hallway. Oikawa was pleasantly surprised when there wasn’t a comment from Iwaizumi about him looking like the aliens he loved so much with his face mask on or making fun of him for taking so long in the bathroom - the usual nightly teasing. Instead, the humming just seemed to get louder and Oikawa thought he recognized the tune, though he couldn’t quite place it.

He changed into some more comfortable clothes himself, opting to just slip an oversized t shirt over his head and disregard pants all together, all the while trying to recognize the soft tune Iwaizumi was still humming as he leaned back on his hands to watch Oikawa change. He was too tired and content to make some remark about Iwaizumi being a pervert and instead just gave him a soft smile.

He loved it when Iwaizumi looked at him like that: like he were the most beautiful person to ever grace the face of this earth - with such love and desire in his eyes.

Oikawa didn’t say anything, just walked over to the edge of the bed where Iwaizumi was still sitting, his eyes glued intently on the brunette.

_“Something in the way she moves…”_

That same low, melodic humming from before seemed to materialize into words and Oikawa’s lips parted as he stared down at Iwaizumi.

_“Attracts me like no other lover…”_

He stood frozen as he let Iwaizumi’s voice fill the room. He’d seldom heard his boyfriend sing in all the years they’d known each other. If he had, it’d been jokingly, never something beautiful that he wanted Oikawa to hear. Never anything like this.

Oikawa stayed silent, leaning into Iwaizumi as his hands reached up to hold at his hips while he rose to his feet as well.

They stood face to face, gentle melodies leaving Iwaizumi’s lips as the two of them swayed together to the music.

Oikawa could recognize the tune now. It was one he’d heard around the house as a kid - music from his parents era. The nostalgic, fluttery feeling in his chest only grew as the two of them leaned against each other, lyrics passing Iwaizumi’s lips and circling around the room, filling up the empty space as they held each other.

_“Something in the way she knows… and all I have to do is think of her…”_

Oikawa let his head fall onto Iwaizumi’s shoulder and they held each other by the waist, rocking back and forth to the beat of the music they had created, feeling each melody as if there were an entire band playing in their bedroom right now.

Peace. He just felt at peace with everything in that moment. Any worries or anxiety he’d had (and god knows Oikawa had plenty) seemed to melt away at the sound of Iwaizumi’s voice so close to his ear and those arms holding him tight, and the lyrics vibrating through the others chest and into his own.

_“I don’t wanna leave her now…”_

Oikawa smiled into the fabric of Iwaizumi’s shirt as he finished out the song, the two of them still holding onto each other as they continued to sway to the beat even after the music had stopped, not wanting to let the moment end.

Finally, it was Oikawa who broke the silence, his voice muffled by Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“I love you.” He sighed out happily, finally lifting himself off of his boyfriend enough that they could stare back at each other.

Iwaizumi just looked up at him with that same adoring look he’d had all evening, though there was an glint of mischief in his eyes that Oikawa took note of immediately.

“Love you too.” He grinned. “Happy Birthday alien face.” Iwaizumi leaned up and pressed a kiss to Oikawa’s still face mask covered forehead.

He tried to pout but it was no use, even Iwaizumi’s teasing couldn’t bring down his good mood and his lips quickly turned up in a smile again. “How can you go from romantic Iwa-chan to usual sarcastic Iwa-chan so fast?” He questioned accusingly, though his voice held no real bite - he loved the fact that Iwaizumi came across as rude or cold to other people, yet he knew what a softie his Iwa-chan was. He was the only one who knew that Iwaizumi liked to plan romantic evenings and initiate cuddles, and do stupid, cheesy things like stare up at the stars together or dance to a song they created. He loved that Iwaizumi only shared that side of him with Oikawa, it made him feel like he held a certain piece of Iwaizumi’s heart that no one else got to see, and he was stupidly in love with his childhood best friend for that.

Iwaizumi just hummed, green-grey eyes staring back into Oikawa’s own light brown ones as he pondered the question. “Well you see, it’s taken years of knowing a certain idiot for me to perfect my skills of knowing when the right time to be romantic is.”

Oikawa just rolled his eyes, flicking Iwaizumi’s forehead. “Who are you kidding? You’ve always been a natural romantic.” It was true. No matter how much he tried to pretend he knew what he was doing when it came to love, Oikawa always ended up struggling when it came to planning out a date or a gift, or anything else that seemed to come so easily to Iwaizumi. Or maybe it was because he’d known Oikawa for so long that he knew just what he’d want - Iwaizumi was always good at reading him like that.

Iwaizumi just scoffed and rolled his eyes in disbelief and the two of them finally separated from each other, the shorter falling back against the bed again while Oikawa headed back to the bathroom to wash off his “alien face.”

“Hey Iwa-chan.” He called into the bedroom, Iwaizumi glancing up at him in question.

“Yeah?”

“You’re a really good singer.” Oikawa stated as he wiped the remainder of the face mask off. Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes.

“As long as no one else finds out.”

Oikawa just chuckled. Of course Iwaizumi would want it to be something that stayed between the two of them. Just as much as he was the only one who knew the real Oikawa, Oikawa was the only one who knew the real Iwaizumi. The Iwaizumi who did embarrassingly romantic things and then liked to pretend like it never happened.

“Hmm, we’ll see.” He teased as he shut off the bathroom light and crawled back into bed with the other. Oikawa had no intentions of telling anyone about the night, though he had never agreed to not make fun of Iwaizumi for it.

He just huffed out in reply but immediately pulled Oikawa against his chest once he was back on the bed. The taller male of course, didn’t complain. He simply let himself be pulled in by Iwaizumi’s strong arms and let their bodies be pressed together as the two of them stared at each other, face to face.

It’d been like that so many times this evening, and Oikawa loved it every time. He loved being able to see every perfect feature of his boyfriend’s face. Iwaizumi really didn’t get enough credit for his looks; he was ridiculously handsome, though not in the same way as Oikawa. The taller as all delicate features that held a sometimes almost girly appearance, whereas Iwaizumi was definitely more rugged than him - perfectly defined jawline, bits of stubble from not shaving in a few days (Oikawa could hardly grow facial hair even when he tried) and of course, muscles… all the muscles that Oikawa loved on his boyfriend so much.

He just sighed in contentment, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi in return as the shorter leaned in and pressed their lips together in the first proper kiss they’d had since they got home.

After a moment Oikawa was the one to pull away, immediately yawning once their lips were apart.

“Good thing you brushed your teeth.” Iwaizumi teased, letting his fingers brush over Oikawa’s skin before he leaned in once more and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, just between his eyes. Oikawa smiled.

“Goodnight birthday boy.” Iwaizumi mumbled, yawning himself as he curled up closer to Oikawa and let his eyes slip shut.

“Goodnight Iwa-chan. Love you.” He laid his head near the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck, sighing contently as he felt the exhale of the others breath tickle his skin.

Once again, everything felt at peace; the perfect ending to a perfect night so to speak. God, his life was turning into some bad teen rom-com movie… and he couldn’t even be mad about it.

In no time, the two had passed out, curled up in each other’s arms, sharing the same breath as they slept. The melodies from earlier had been replaced by the steady inhale and exhale of both bodies that filled up the empty room.

**Author's Note:**

> Iwa is such a cute dork I live for romantic Iwa and Oikawa not knowing what to do about it.
> 
> I love getting comments so much you guys it makes my life so pls do that if you want to. Also kudos make me v happy. ((:
> 
> My insta is @iwa.chan


End file.
